


Breeding Ground: Properly Grounded

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [8]
Category: Black Lightning (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Jennifer Pierce tries to gain control and loses it, but in a fun way. First posted as a bonus smut scene on April 4th, 2020.
Relationships: Jennifer Pierce/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 6





	Breeding Ground: Properly Grounded

**Properly Grounded(Jennifer Pierce/Lightning from Black Lightning)**

* * *

  
**  
**“It’s all about getting your opponent in the right position. Without the leverage you need, it’s hard to get them where you want them to. Of course, you should know that just because you’re on top, it does not mean you’re always in control.”  
  
Oh, this god among men was on top of her. Jennifer Pierce never normally went for white guys, but in this case, she would make an exception. Oh, the way he just moved, so powerfully. Harry was strong and powerful and had her on the ground. She thought she would lose control of her powers, but Harry was the one in control now and she just let him lead through the dance.  
  
“Oooh, are you just going to tease me, or are you going to show me what you got?” Jennifer asked him.  
  
Harry smiled down at her. He ran his hands down her body. Sweaty from their session with the sports bra and yoga pants clinging to her. Harry kissed down her rich dark-skin and made Jennifer just cry out underneath him. He slipped down her pants and revealed a pair of thong panties which clung to Jennifer’s skin. He slowly peeled them off, to reveal Jennifer’s beautiful, shaved pussy. Her luscious nether lips called for him and Hadrian shoved his fingers down into her pussy to make her cry out.  
  
Then, off came her sports bra, and her nipples popped out. Hadrian sucked her dark nipples and made Jennifer cry out in pleasure. He really knew his way around a woman’s body and he pushed all of Jennifer’s bottoms. His fingers drove a bit deeper inside of her and his mouth latched onto her nipples, sucking them hard until she came all over the place.  
  
“Just a warm up.”  
  
Slowly, Harry held out his fingers, soaked. Jennifer leaned in and licked them. She dripped even more at the thought of how aroused he made her feel.  
  
“Alright, let me see the goods,” Jennifer said. “Because any guy can stuff his pants. I want to see what you’re really p….damn.”  
  
That big cock slapped Jennifer into the face. Oh, he was gifted, and Jennifer wanted to suck on his big white cock, so badly. She could not make any comments about this. Rather she dove in and began to go to town on him. Harry grabbed the back of her head and guided himself down her mouth.  
  
Oh, she was on her knees and sucking Harry’s big throbbing cock. She clasped his balls, stroking them hard as she looked up at him, longingly sucking on him. Harry guided himself all the way down Jennifer’s warm, tight throat and rode her faster than before.  
  
“Perfect, but I think I’ve been taking it easy on you.”  
  
And with another motion, Harry plowed down Jennifer’s throat and began to face-fuck her. Jennifer cried out in pleasure. Sparks erupted from her and her body glowed. However, Harry stayed the course and plunged down her throat. Slowly, but surely, Harry plowed her tight throat and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Going to make me cum down your throat already. But, you’d like it, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Yes, Jen would love it. She was his little cock slut, enjoying Harry as he slammed all the way down into her mouth. Harry grabbed Jennifer’s hair and bottomed all the way down her throat. He made her cry out a little bit more, the faster he plunged down her throat. She cupped, milked and grabbed his balls to try and paste her throat full of cum.  
  
“Here it comes babe.”  
  
Jennifer tilted her head back and got an explosion. Hot cum just poured down her throat from Harry slamming his prick all the way down and stuffing her throat. Oh, she enjoyed it, the feeling of his hot cock just erupting all the way down her throat as Harry came, and came hard. Jennifer threw her head back and made her cry out in pleasure as he dumped every last drop of cum down her gullet.  
  
Slowly, Jennifer pulled back and swirled her tongue all the way from the head, down to the base. The cum dribbled down onto her tongue and she swallowed a little bit more. And as she licked Harry clean, it got harder.  
  
“Does it ever get soft?” Jennifer wondered.  
  
“Not around a beautiful woman, it does.”  
  
Jennifer just smiled, and climbed up onto his lap. The two sunk down on the nearest couch, with Jennifer’s legs wrapped around him. She would have liked to be eaten out, but she was too wet and hot. She pushed Harry down onto the couch and straddled his cock.  
  
One more fluid push and Jennifer pierced herself down onto Harry’s large, throbbing prick. The engorgement just pushed deep inside of her body and made her cry out. She rode Harry’s cock, as it it was the only thing that mattered in her life. She developed an insatiable thirst, while rising up and dropping down onto his manhood, to engorge it all the way into her tight, hungry pussy.  
  
“YES!” Jennifer cried out. “FUCK YES!”  
  
Oh, she enjoyed the length just pressing into her all of the way. Harry knew precisely everything he was doing and all of the ways which he drove Jennifer completely mad with pleasure. His fingers locked onto her nipples and squeezed them a bit harder to get her pussy to ooze all over his thrusting length.  
  
Jennifer impaled herself down onto Harry, without any shame whatsoever. She knew now what Harry meant about not being in control just because she was on top. Just because she mounted Harry and rode his cock, he was rolling her body. Jennifer leaned down and allowed Harry to cup her breasts and worship them vigorously.  
  
“You are a fucking machine!” Jennifer moaned. “How can you be so good?”  
  
“Practice,” Harry groaned. “Lots and lots of practice. And you’re cumming again.”  
  
Yes, she was. Jennifer clamped herself down onto Harry and milked his prick. Her juices spilled from the tip all the way down to the base and coated Harry all over. She leaned in all the way and rocked herself for the ride to end all rides. Her body was being taken on an endless journey of pleasure. She tightened around Harry and released her juices all over his prick.  
  
“Again, and again, and again, and you’re starting to fall.”  
  
Harry pulled Jennifer closer and she rocked down onto him. Her walls squeezed him, begging for his release inside. However, Harry held back.  
  
The younger Pierce sister spun around. Harry spread her legs and pushed into her from behind. Without any pause, Harry rammed himself into her and made Jennifer cry out for his cock. Her walls tightened around him, vigorously and aggressively milking him when he pushed into her.  
  
“I bet you would like nothing more than a big thick cream pie. It would look perfect. The contrast of my white seed dripping down your luscious, chocolate-colored legs. Just as good as my throbbing hard white cock fucks your ebony body better than anyone else.”  
  
Oh, yes those things felt good, so good in fact. Harry ran his hands down Jennifer’s back and made her cry out in more pleasure. He was really ruling her insides and most importantly making her gush for him. The further Harry plunged into her, the more Jennifer lost it completely.  
  
“Give me your seed! I want it!”  
  
She was thirsty alright. The ways she gripped him made Harry just speed up his thrusts. There was no question about it, he was going to bust a nut inside of her, one way or another. He grabbed Jennifer and plunged as deep inside of her, sending stars flashing against the back of her eyes as he fucked her, good and hard from behind. His balls slapped a bit harder onto Jennifer, just more vigorously driving himself against her as he rode her, a little bit faster with each thrust driving into her body.  
  
Harry slowed down a little bit and then sped back up. He pulled Jen into his arms and fucked her hard. Jennifer screamed and begged for him. She craved him and Harry was about ready to make her dreams come true all together.  
  
Jennifer milked him upon this orgasm. Harry rammed deep inside of her and sent his gift inside of her. Jennifer clutched onto the side of the couch, dangling off of it almost as Harry plowed into her. Her hot walls clamped down onto Harry, the faster he spilled his seed into her body.  
  
“Perfect. You’re mine now.”  
  
Yes, Jennifer would be his now, always and forever. Her walls squeezed him a bit more tightly and milked him, harder than before. The last few spurts of cum raced into her body. Spent, Jennifer collapsed down onto the bed.  
  
“We will work on your endurance. You’ll get there eventually. There’s great potential.”  
  
Oh, Jennifer thought she had endurance, running track and all. But, now, Jen questioned everything about her.  
 **End.**


End file.
